


ENCROACHMENT

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Androgyny China（Hetalia）, M/M, Other, 双性耀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: 邪神露x双性祭品耀
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), 露中
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	ENCROACHMENT

❈  
窗外有人在偷看他。  
透过脏污的玻璃后面，几双黑洞洞的眼睛。  
这间破败的木头房子里挤满了疯癫的信徒，不详的宗教氛围令人窒息。  
烛火摇曳下的人影个个像游荡的鬼魂。  
祭司在他的脸上用羊血画了几条诡异的细线，最后一笔从下唇一直延续到喉咙，马毛做成的笔刷上支着乱糟糟的分叉，刮得他很痒。  
之后有男人抬起了他的左脚，用一把粗制滥造的铁剪刀在细瘦的脚腕豁开一个大小正合适的缺口，裸露出复杂的肌肉组织，在大量的血液涌出前利落地剪断了他的跟腱。血顺着足跟流到泥地，汇成一颗颗滚着砂石的猩红琥珀。  
在抬起他的右脚前，那个男人掀起眼皮偷偷瞄了他一眼。他的凝视里藏着恶意的揣测，他似乎是想要欣赏他脸上或痛苦或恐惧的情绪。但结果令他很失望。  
少年的脸美得像悉心养护的湿壁画中的圣人，但它比棺材里的尸体还要平静，笼罩着一股浓郁的死气。  
双足无力地垂落。他不再能够自由地控制它们，让它们自由地走路和奔跑。  
怀孕的女人在他身后为他编了一个繁复精致的发型，点缀了一些无用又沉重的饰品，耳边插上一朵淡紫色的曼陀罗。她将那些在烛光下闪闪发亮的金戒指用力推进他的十根手指。它们沉甸甸地坠着他的双手，宛如精心打造的镣铐。  
他们给他披上了一件厚厚的斗篷，企图掩饰他过于平坦的胸部。  
耀终于发出了一声低到似是叹息的讥笑。  
所有人围在他的脚边，对着他虔诚地叩首，嘴里念着模糊的名讳，细声细语喃喃着不知名的咒文。  
包括他的父母。  
这个村里的所有人都染上了一场恐怖的恶疾，他们的身体上覆盖着大片玫瑰状的烂疮，不得不时常忍受着肉体上的瘙痒和刺痛。有的人早已经从皮肤烂到了心肺，呕着大口大口的黑血死在了路边。人们起初还会举行像模像样的葬礼，后来索性干脆将尸体层层堆在稻草上一把火焚烧。  
除了耀。  
耀的皮肤光滑又细腻，那招人恨的漂亮脸蛋儿上连个芝麻大的雀斑都找不见。他既不会咳嗽也不会呕血，呼吸和跳舞并不会使他感到疲倦，快活得像个小鸟。他在这群病怏怏的人群里像个置身事外的恶魔。  
至少在村民的眼中是这样的。  
他们嫉妒他，恨他，又瞧不起他，因为他是个不男不女的怪物。  
现在，他们全都要靠这个婊子来拯救了。  
众人擅作主张将他选为善良纯洁的处女，自欺欺人地进献给世代供奉的至高神明。  
所有人都在偷看他。  
从窗户外面，双手合十的指缝里，从他看不见的背后，天花板上腐朽的木头缝里，几双黑洞洞的眼睛死死盯着他，比一旁举着镰刀的死神还要着急。

❈  
这条路长得可怕。  
黑暗里没有任何活物的声音。  
耀扶着洞壁，在湿润的泥土上缓慢地爬行。即使他穿着足够长的裙子，但那些粗砺的石子仍然将他的膝盖磨出鲜血。  
他累了便会躺倒在地上，在心里诅咒那群该死的短命鬼，他巴不得和他们在地狱里相见！咒骂黑暗中那不知是否存在的神明，唾弃他是邪恶的伪神，才会被供奉在暗无天日的洞窟里见不得人。  
等到他骂累了，又会往前挪动两步。  
他有时候甚至不确定自己是否真的在前进。还是说他根本就是在一段没头没尾的地狱之路上徘徊，像那个可怜的俄耳甫斯追赶着永远无法拥抱的爱人。  
不知过了多久，他看到洞穴尽头里，有一簇明灭闪烁的烛光。  
即使那团暖光十分昏暗，还是晃得他眯起了眼睛。  
耀冲着那个方向艰难地爬了过去。那里有一座小小的祭坛，上面摆着一个鸵鸟蛋大小的劣质石像，它蜷缩着身体抱着头颅，看不清面目。旁边点着两盏似乎已经燃烧了很久的蜡烛，底座堆积着一滩扭曲不成形的蜡水。  
他妈的。  
就是个伪神。  
一村子人都是他妈的神棍，疯子。  
那个祭司就是个满口胡话的贱人。   
忽然，祭坛背后传来了听得不甚清晰的细微响动。耀不得不把一边耳朵凑了过去，去寻找那怪异的动静，细听之下他才能大致分辨出来，那是一种闷闷的哭声，像是被人捂住了嘴巴，憋在喉咙里的哽咽。  
等过了一会儿，那阵哭声变成了越来越大声的啼哭，呜呜咽咽，夹杂着几声小孩子的抽噎，在黑暗里像猫哭一样尖利又刺耳。   
即使是耀，他也怕得背后发毛，甚至幻想中感到有人扯住了他的头皮痛得他想要逃走。他一屁股坐在地上，狼狈地向后退去，却在背后挨上了结结实实的墙壁。  
他回过头去才发现，来时那段长长的路已经消失不见了。  
这个洞穴变成了一个封闭的蛋壳。  
只有他和祭坛，和祭坛背后的东西。  
祭坛背后的影子动了动，在烛光下渐渐拉长。  
耀忘了挤出肺里的氧气，连心脏也没了动静。他盯着那道细长的影子，连眼皮都不敢闭上——

从祭坛背后走出来一个七八岁的人类男孩。

他身材瘦小，穿着一身破破烂烂的衣服，有一头柔软蓬乱的白金色头发，碎发下露出那双湿漉漉的眼睛，荧紫色的眼球里跳动着火焰的暖光。他的眼角微微下垂，茸茸睫毛上还粘着没干的眼泪，面容清俊。任何人都不会讨厌他。  
除了耀。  
他讨厌这个洞窟里的一切。况且这个男孩也绝不会是个人类。  
“你是谁？”  
男孩咿呀几声，嗫嚅着说出一个名字：“伊万，伊万！”  
“你就是神？”  
男孩没有回答他的问题，而是歪着头想了想：“能不能带我离开这里？好可怕。”  
去他妈的。  
他自己都不知道怎么离开这里。他的心底升起一阵烦躁，所有的一切都令他惶惶不安。虽然他早已接受自己烂透的人生，但在临死前并不想受到过多的惊吓，这种折磨无异于恶魔最喜爱的把戏。  
“你最好，最好别再搞这些没有用的东西，我知道你是什么……你是什么都不重要！该死，我就应该把你杀了！别过来！”  
伊万吓了一跳，他不懂为什么这个人类可以对小孩子说出这么可怕的话来，有些委屈地憋住了恼人的哭腔。  
“告诉我你想要什么？”耀变得咄咄逼人，似乎是面前的男童虚弱又没出息的样子给予了他莫名其妙的勇气，他没吃饭的肚子里竟可以吼出震耳欲聋的质问了。  
“唉，唉，”伊万叹了几声气，他绞动着几根手指，像一个真正的有些害羞的人类男孩，“那我带你一起出去吧。”  
耀眯起细长的黑眼睛，打量着男孩脏兮兮的十指。  
“你想要什么？”他又问了一次。  
“给我一个拥抱吧。”男孩打开了双手，探出他瘦小且毫无防备的胸膛。  
耀忍受着厌恶，环住了对方的肩膀，轻轻贴近那冰冷滑腻的皮肤上，激起后背一层冷汗。他从对方后颈的发丝里嗅到了泥土和枯叶的腥臭味。  
那双细瘦的胳膊紧紧抱着耀的腰身，你无法想象这份力量来自一个七八岁的小孩。它们勒得你喘不上气，也呼不出声，浓烈的麝香气味卡在喉咙里令人不得安宁。   
“谢谢，那么，你想要什么？”  
耀感觉到对方口中吐出的气息犹如蛇信，轻轻贴了一下他的后颈，留下一层挥之不去的寒意。他想要开口说话，却发现自己根本无法发出任何声音。  
祭坛上发出一声轻微的响动，他蓦然望去，发现那小小的石像已经变成另一种悚然的形态。  
它从幼童般的四肢里抬起一张非人的鬼面，头上顶着两个扭曲变形的犄角，瞪着一双漆黑的眼睛回望着耀惊恐的面容。  
耀想要推开怀抱里的人，却发现根本没有办法抓住对方的身体。他根本不知道，他怀里抱着的究竟是什么东西。  
“不……”  
它化为一团浓黑的雾气，轻飘飘卷走这逼仄黑暗中的所有氧气，遮天蔽日。它压在耀的身体上，却又沉重得让人匍匐进泥地里。  
他要被拽入黑得不见底的潭水里无法呼吸了。  
大量的唾液溢出嘴角，他无暇顾及，剧烈地咳出几口黑痰，从而吸入了更多雾气。那些迷雾变化出几根湿滑又冰冷的触手，吞没了那些碍事的衣物和饰品，缠绕着他的身体缓缓爬行。  
恍惚间，耀感觉到有人在他的身上凝视着他。他努力瞪大眼睛，看见雾中有三双荧紫色的眼睛嵌在一张轮廓模糊的人脸上。他无法看清那个东西究竟有没有五官，但却可以清楚地感知到它正在黑暗中狞笑。  
“你不是女人。”  
那邪恶的声音低沉又阴冷，间或有几声嘶嘶的咒语声，神秘而诡异。它眯起了六只眼睛，弯成夜空中的月牙，流露出浓厚的恶意。它即是这片暗无天日的洞窟中的天父。  
“你也不是男人。”  
“不……不！”  
它伸出两只漆黑的手臂，在耀惊骇的尖叫声中粗蛮地掰开那双细瘦的长腿，裸露出人类最脆弱最耻辱的秘密。  
耀根本无法抵抗它的力量，他毫不怀疑如果对方感到不耐烦就会毫不留情地扯断他的双腿。他痛苦的哀嚎和无力的挣扎无异于为邪恶助兴。  
那双漆黑的手揉弄着人类柔软短小的阴茎，顺着两颗疲软的睾丸，挤入隐秘的缝隙之中。那里藏着属于女人的性器。它脆弱而敏感，因为陌生的碰触而轻轻颤抖着。  
“不要碰我……！”  
耀因为恐惧而泄出几声低吟。  
它伸出两根手指挤入那条窄缝，即使那里再紧致也无法抵抗凶狠的蛮力。像拨开柔软的蚌肉，它称不上温柔地侵入那潮热的处子之穴，指腹摩擦着那层娇嫩的内壁。它漫不经心地揉搓着那颗颤动的阴蒂，直到那里变成一粒坚硬的蜜果。肉穴里快活地渗出黏手的淫水，顺着手指流到了大腿根部。  
“不……求求你，不要！”  
对方将手指抽走，但耀并不感到安心，他被灭顶的恐惧支配着，他知道那里即将会被更加恐怖的东西入侵。  
然后他看到了对方粗大而狰狞的漆黑阴茎，那把逞凶的利器撕开他的阴唇，刺入身体中最脆弱的肉壁。  
他被，他正在被强奸！  
他不知道那是什么，那是邪恶的东西，是邪神！  
他被骗了！他被那群贱人骗了！  
很痛。  
痛得他蜷起双腿，夹紧了它的身体。  
他的脸因为痛苦而皱成一团，十指抠挖着身下的泥土，分担着他所有的疼痛。那根粗长的阴茎甚至操进了他的子宫，血液取代了淫水湿润了肉穴，对方残忍地将他操得死去。  
他的眼泪一文不值，他的软弱饲养恶魔。  
他感到有湿滑的触手抚摸着他的屁股，妄图挤入他的臀缝里。  
不！不行！  
在他凄楚的哀求冲出喉咙之前，那些柔软的触手操进他的屁眼里，顶弄着肠壁中的前列腺，那里成为了魔物新鲜的巢穴。他的屁股里被塞得满满当当，忍受着侮辱和操弄，胯下的阴茎终于有了勃起的迹象。  
贪婪的触手连他的乳头都没有放过。它们被触手吮吸得红润而饱满，像两颗供人品尝的甜点。他的脑子里开始频繁出现一些根本不存在的幻想，当他诞下魔物的时候，他会一边被操弄一边用这对淫荡的乳头喂养它们。他的肉体将永远被泡在腥骚的乳汁和精液里，变成最低贱的娼妇直到被活活操死。  
不！  
情欲融化了脑浆，他甚至在这场交媾中体会到了背德的快感。他的身体一阵痉挛，收缩着两个肉穴达到了高潮，精液喷到了那些粘稠的雾里。他看到它们将它一并吞到了黑暗之中。  
“你这贪心的婊子。告诉我，你想要什么。”它好心地提醒身下的人类。  
“……我要，杀了你……”  
黑暗中传来低沉嘲弄的狂笑。  
邪神将阴毒的种子埋入了他的子宫。  
那些多得恐怖的精液灌入他的屁股里，沿着那些扭动的触手流进臀缝里，他的小腹如受孕般隆起。虽然天生拥有子宫，但他从没有想过真的会被操到怀孕。一想起他的腹中会孕育出生命，他吞下憎恶的眼泪难以控制地干呕。  
那团黑雾向后退去，封闭的洞窟中重现了之前昏黄的烛光。  
一如最初。  
除了仰躺在地面上狼狈不堪又淫靡的人类。  
耀浑身赤裸，他甚至不敢翻身，只要他稍微动动屁股，下身就像失禁一样漏出汩汩精液。他并拢双腿，撑起上半身，注视着那个祭坛上的魔鬼。  
那团黑雾逐渐浓缩成一个诡异的人形，四只眼睛缓缓闭合消失于黑暗之中，只剩下一双暗紫色的眼睛冷漠地注视着脚下的人类。  
邪神立于高坛之上，披上庞大的身躯，人模人样地微笑。  
“你想要什么？”  
耀眨了眨眼睛，望着祭坛上摇晃的火苗，啃咬得血红的双唇挤出几个干枯的字眼儿。  
“让村子里的人，健康、长久地活着。”  
“长久是有多久？”  
“直到你死了的那一天。”耀的舌头编织出最恶毒的诅咒。  
邪神的脸上裂开恶劣的狞笑，扭曲了它刚刚伪装好的人类面容。

❈  
耀跌跌撞撞地跑出密林，他的身上披着从邪神那里讨价还价要来的斗篷，甚至对方贴心地治愈了他的双脚。  
现在他正在自由地奔跑，他迫不及待地奔回村庄。  
然而，当他踏上那条熟悉的小径，却看到了冲天的火焰。  
那些破旧的木屋、马厩，还有四处狂奔的牲畜和人类，都在黎明中燃烧，他们身上的火光比地平线上的朝阳还要耀眼。  
他怔怔望着眼前末日般的景象，看着所有的活物和死物被火舌尽数吞噬。那些扭动的人影变成黢黑的恶魔在地狱里疯狂地舞动，他们的尖叫和哭喊化为刺耳的怨恨钻入他的脊髓，直刺脑浆。  
被烧得面目全非的火人愤怒地抓住他的肩膀，企图与他同归于尽，却发现自己身上的火焰根本没办法点燃对方。  
他愤怒地咆哮，骂耀是个贱婊子，将整个村庄献给了魔鬼，就为了换取永生的力量。  
“为什么……”  
“我善良的孩子，你只不过是他们进献的羔羊，我只是尽职尽责地实现了他们的愿望。”  
高大的黑色人影弯下腰身，将那颗毛茸茸的人类头颅凑到耀的耳边，如亲密的恋人诉说着邪恶的低语。  
“他们告诉我，无论你说了什么，都要有悖于你的愿望。”  
“那么，现在该轮到你了。”  
“你想要什么？”

有双荧紫色的眼睛，在他看不见的背后，于永恒的黑暗中无餍地盯着他的腹部。

**Author's Note:**

> *邪神可以于世间行走没事捣乱，但是要真正用力量给人类带来灾厄，只能依托肉胎降生于人世。  
> 伊万也不是他真正的名字啦，神怎么可能随便说出自己的名字啦。  
> 那个拥抱是默认契约已经达成。从那个时候开始，就没有尽头啦。  
> （胡说八道）


End file.
